The present invention relates to a digital signal receiver and a digital signal display method, and it is suitably applied to the reception of digital signals containing data information, video information and audio information which will be billed to a user.
There has heretofore been proposed such an apparatus that, when broadcast digital signals containing charge-based digital information are transmitted from a broadcast station to a signal receiver at a user side through a transmission path using a satellite or a transmission path using a cable, software information (for example, video soft, music soft, an electronic table of programs, shopping information, game soft, educational information or the like) to be transmitted is converted to a digital signal by using BML language (Broadcast Markup Language) and then transmitted to the signal receiver.
In this case, a BML browser for data broadcast which converts BML digital information to audiovisual signals is provided at the signal receiver side, and the BML browser enables a user to select desired software information and to watch/listen to it on a display device as occasion demands.
When software information is distributed to many users using a broadcast system as described above, it is desirable that a digital signal having a proper amount of information be transmitted to the user side and then the user is able to watch it at a time convenient to him or her.